Close Enough
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: W2D4- Neku/Joshua Neku proves to Joshua that there are times when he lets other people inside his personal space. Rated M for a reason. Neku seme/Josh uke


_**Close Enough**_

**Fandom: **The World Ends With You (TWEWY)

**Pairing: **Neku/Joshua (Neku's definitely in control of things)

**Setting: **Week 2, Day 4, Udagawa

* * *

It was everything but quiet in the backstreets of Udagawa. It was never quiet, even in the dead of night. There was usually something going on around there. The people at Wild Boar talking about the latest crazes, the people at Cyco playing rock 'n' roll tracks that should've been out of date years ago, or even a few distant trains somewhere. Though most of those could be blocked out if you had headphones on.

That was usually how Neku got there anyway. Always with his purple headphones on top his head, covering his ears and blocking out the noises from outside. Because he didn't want them to interfere with his thoughts whenever he stood watching CAT's drawings.

Even now, as he stood there, staring at the mysterious black cat with his two hands pointing down with forefinger and pinkie, the headphones were on, even if no music blared in his ears. Not that it ever did blare. It was always set to a volume that wouldn't damage his ears, because he damn well didn't want to be deaf before he was somewhere in his fifties.

He tended to forget everything when he just stood there. Sometimes he even forgot the time, eventually ending with his parents having to drag him back home. At that specific thought, he had to wonder…

'Did my parents come looking for me when I didn't show up? …more importantly; did they see me when I was…' As he thought of that moment, he caught himself rolling his tongue around in his mouth, a silly little habit he'd developed over the past year. Not that anyone knew of that, since he always covered his mouth with the collar of his shirt.

"Oy, Neeekuuu…"

Neku blinked once and turned to the one who'd called out his name. And found himself looking at Joshua's very smug little smirk. Who was _way_ too close for comfort, making Neku back off instantly. "What?" he demanded with a bit of a sigh.

Joshua chuckled. "Touchy about your personal space, are we?"

"I just don't appreciate people getting too close," Neku said simply. "…usually…"

The other teen hummed in question, probably having heard Neku mumble like that. Neku struggled not to smirk. If his estimates were correct…

"Really? And when _would_ you allow another into your personal bubble, ne?"

'Bingo.' If Joshua could see his mouth, he'd probably be afraid of the smirk on his face. It was not a nice smirk. "You _really_ want to know?" Neku asked simply, sounding as though nothing was wrong, though the smirk on his face didn't lessen. If anything, it only got more wicked than before.

Chances like this one did NOT come every day, and now that it had…

"Hmm…" Joshua hummed a little in thought, but Neku could see the hint of curiosity in the teen's lavender eyes. 'Hook…' Joshua took a few seconds to think, before he chuckled. "Are you sure you want me knowing about such an 'important' reason?"

Neku had to struggle not to chuckle himself. He'd had a feeling Josh'd say that. "Why don't we make a game of this?"

"Oh?" Now a hint of intrigue shimmered in Joshua's eyes. He was going the right way with this. "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

'Line…' If only Joshua knew how much Neku was actually _enjoying_ this. "Simple; If my reason for letting a person close renders you speechless, I win. If not, the game's your victory."

"Hmm…" Joshua seemed to think it over, before he chuckled again. "Alright. Why not? Though I doubt whatever reason you have is not enough to 'render me speechless'. But you're free to try."

'Aaaaand sinker. Gotcha Josh.' Now it took a whole lot of effort not to grin. "Fine."

Pulling his hands out of his pockets, Neku reached up to the collar of his shirt with his right hand. Joshua silently walked forward a bit, cocking his head and keeping a careful eye on Neku's hand as it worked on lowering the collar until it had been pushed to right under his chin. However, Joshua forgot to notice what the orange-haired boy's left hand was doing, which was reaching up ever so slowly.

Neku's lips parted just a little bit. As if in response, Joshua's lips did the exact same thing. Before Joshua himself was even aware of it, Neku's left hand shot out.

The silver-haired teen let out a yelp when he was suddenly pulled forward by the back of his head, losing his balance and stumbling into Neku, before the sound was abruptly cut off as he found his mouth covered by Neku's. The first thing to register in Joshua's mind was "What the hell?!" before he quickly put his hands on Neku's shoulders with every intention to push him away. And he would've succeeded if not for two flaws.

For one thing, Neku's left hand had a deathgrip on his head.

And secondly, the moment something cold slid across his bottom lip, he completely lost all train of thought. Instead of pushing Neku off, Joshua's hands curled into the fabric of Neku's shirt. When the same cold moved across his upper lip, Joshua gasped sharply and in the next instant, something warm and slippery dove into his mouth.

Josh could do nothing but moan as the same cold feeling grace over his tongue. Neku's tongue swirled around Joshua's sensually, the cold that swept over his tongue sending shivers racing down his spinal cord all the way to the tips of his toes, causing them to curl in his shoes. He wasn't even aware of Neku's other hand finding its way to his hip, until Neku's tongue swept across the roof of his mouth, drawing a deep moan from the silverhead as his legs buckled underneath him. He would've hit the ground, too, if Neku's hand hadn't held him up.

After what felt like a short eternity, Neku pulled away, nearly making Joshua whine at the loss.

Joshua barely managed to blink his eyes open (when had he closed them?) to look up at the other teen, whose face looked a little bit _too_ intense at the moment. He was very nearly hanging off of Neku's shirt, fingers curled into the fabric twice to ensure he wouldn't fall.

His mouth opened a little, but Joshua just couldn't find the words needed, nor could he find his voice had he had the words to begin with.

"Well…" Neku quipped simply, a small smirk on his face as he asked. "I do believe this game goes to me."

Joshua didn't even hear Neku; somewhere along the way, the words just faded into obscurity, as Joshua's eyes remained glued to Neku's lips. Unconsciously, Joshua licked his own lips tentatively. Neku blinked a little at that, before he just grinned and copied the gesture, though the way he did it was a lot more sensual. Especially with that glint of silver reflecting a stray ray of sunlight.

But before Josh could actually process that (which would've taken about a minute in his current state) Neku's lips descended upon his own once again. And all Josh could do was moan in appreciation, somehow managing to shift his hands so he could properly grasp Neku's shoulders.

Joshua was barely aware that they were moving until his shoulders hit the wall, his head being supported still by Neku's hand. Just as Josh wanted to try and deepen the kiss, though. Neku moved back and began to plant kisses all over the other teen's face; his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his ears.

Josh was panting for breath by that time, as Neku's teeth tugged on his earlobe gently, before flicking the silver stud in his tongue across the sensitive skin briefly. The silverhead was trying to keep his eyes open, but they kept falling shut whenever Neku would brush over a sensitive spot somewhere.

Smirking softly, Neku finally decided to let his hands in on the action as well, moving them down Joshua's sides with featherlight touches before moving back up, slipping under the pale blue material of Josh's shirt, drawing a gasp from the teen's mouth.

"Yanno Josh…" Neku whispered into his ear. "Correct me if I'm wrong… but, judging from your reactions… I'd swear you've never done anything like this before."

For a moment, Josh opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a moan as Neku's fingers flicked his nipples under his shirt. Neku merely chuckled and switched his attention from Josh's mouth to his throat, making the silverhead turn his head away instinctively, giving the orange-haired boy better access. Neku's tongue-piercing skittered across the pulse at irregular intervals, the cold silver creating a mixed feeling when combined with the heat of his tongue and succeeding in drawing out almost mewling sounds from the other Player.

When Neku pinched Joshua's hardened nipples, Joshua yelped in slight surprise. "Oh? Ya like that? Well then…" Joshua nearly whined as Neku twisted the nubs between his fingers, the other fingers skittering across whatever expanse of skin they could reach. Neku merely smirked and suckled on the other teen's neck, which would leave a very prominent hicky later.

Releasing one of Joshua's nipples, he pulled the hand out and reached up to the top buttons of Josh's shirt. Not that Joshua really noticed as Neku undid the buttons one by one, too focused on Neku's tongue as he lapped at his throat and the bottom of his chin, the tips of his fingers gently gracing over the pale boy's skin.

Neku allowed a small chuckle as Joshua moaned again, a little louder now. "Responsive, aren't ya? That actually makes me wonder…" he whispered, breath ghosting over Joshua's oversynthesized skin, letting one of his hands slide down ever so slowly.

Joshua very nearly cried out when Neku palmed his very prominent erection. As it was, a strangled moan was all that got out. "Ooh… very nice," Neku crooned softly. "But let's try that a little louder, shall we?" And he pressed down a little harder, moving his hand up and down, tearing a cry from Joshua's throat.

"Nnngh! Ne… Nek… ku…" Joshua could barely think, could barely breathe, and Neku wasn't making things any easier. His nerves were tingling, toes curling in his shoes as he tried to find something to grab onto, though he only managed to scratch Neku's shoulders with his short nails, and all the while Neku just kept on rubbing and kissing, all at the same time. The more he tried to get away, the more determined Neku became to keep him there.

Not that Joshua made the best of efforts to get away, since it felt like his brain had given up the ghost.

Neku's hand on his crotch was becoming increasingly hard to ignore, and all the more so when Neku's thumb flicked out and managed to pop the button open. The redhead slid his hand up before Joshua could really notice, or start to care, beginning to leave a trail of kisses down the boy's collarbone. Joshua cried out hoarsely as Neku simultaneously latched his mouth onto one nipple and slid his hand into his pants.

Josh gasped for breath, somehow managing to reach out and dig his hands into Neku's wild mane for support, barely able to register everything that was happening. And all the more when Neku closed his teeth around his nipple and rolled his piercing over the nub sensually. "Ah…ah! N-Ne… ku… Neku…I… I…!" Joshua let out a cry as Neku's hand curled around his manhood, moving up and down at a steady pace.

"Hm? You say something, Josh?" Neku asked as he brought his head back up, whispering in Joshua's ear. "You're gonna have to speak up if you want something from me."

Joshua could only whimper as Neku tightened his grip.

"So? What do you want from me?"

When the question finally managed to register in his head, Joshua tried to work his voice, but it was not cooperating with him at this point. And even less when Neku started licking all over his ear, which Josh started to think were oversensitive.

"I… I… m… mo…more…"

"Hm? More? More what? More of this?" Neku nipped at Joshua's ear, licking across the whole earshell while moving upwards slowly. Smirking a little at Joshua's rasped breaths, Neku whispered: "Or more of this?" while moving his thumb across the tip of Joshua's cock.

"Aaaaahhh! Th-that… m-more… I… I need…"

Grinning from ear to ear, Neku planted a quick kiss on Josh's lips. "Really now? Then the least you could do… is ask nicely, right?"

Joshua whimpered when Neku stopped moving altogether. "Ne… Neku…" he moaned, fingers tightening their grip on Neku's hair.

"Yeees?" Neku asked with a small, evil smirk on his face, one that was almost the same as Josh's.

"Ah… I…" Gulping down whatever was blocking his throat, Joshua opened his mouth to try again. "P…please… Neku… please… please…"

Neku smiled slowly and turned Joshua's head to face him properly. "Good boy," he whispered, before smashing their lips together again, resuming the motions of his other hand in the same instant. Joshua's cry was swallowed by Neku's mouth, the silverhead losing all skills he ever had when it came to standing up on his feet and relying on Neku to keep him up, while his hands were still entangled in the other teen's hair.

Joshua whined into Neku's mouth as Neku's hand sped up, the amount of precum coating his cock making the movements that much easier. Neku finally just moved away to suckle on his ear again.

"Don't worry, Josh…" Neku whispered in his ear. "Jus' shout it out. No one can hear us, anyway."

"Ah… ah… aahhh…!!" Joshua bit his lip, trying desperately to not say a word, but with the constant touching Neku was doing, it was pretty much useless.

"C'mon… let's hear that voice of yours scream for once."

And then it all just came crashing down.

"I… I… oh god I… ah… AHH! N-NEKU!" Joshua screamed as his world exploded into a burst of white.

* * *

Joshua blinked curiously, finding himself on his back on the ground, right in the middle of the Scramble. "…the hell?"

Sitting up quickly, he looked around rapidly, before his eyes fell on the slumbering form of his partner. Said redhead was still fast asleep, and didn't look any different than before. Or at least nothing to indicate that he had pretty much kissed his partner silly only moments before.

"…a dream?" Joshua mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair. "…was that all it was?"

After a moment, Joshua chuckled, shaking his head, figuring that that must've been the case. There was no way that Neku would just come out of the blue and kiss him, AND give him a handjob in the backstreets of Udagawa, would he?

…would he…?

Joshua suddenly caught himself with his hand on his neck, which seemed to itch a bit. Sighing, he moved aside the material for a moment -- and felt his breath stop at the amount of hickeys adorning his neck and throat.

"N-no way… oh god…"

"Hmm… you say something?"

Joshua paled and pulled his shirt back. "N-no. No, I didn't say anything," he said simply and stood up, pulling out his phone. "I-I need to talk to Mr. H for a bit."

"You do that… Oh, and Joshua?"

"What?"

"If you want to go see Mr. H today, you might want to change your clothes first or he might think you'll need a diaper or something."

Joshua instantly froze up with his thumb hovering over the "send" button. "Wh… what?"

Neku just shrugged as he sat up, and though his mouth wasn't visible, Joshua just _knew_ he was grinning again. "Just some advice, Josh."

Joshua gulped at the other teen's tone, as it sent shivers down his spine to the tips of his toes, and he was sure his cheeks were a nice cherry red at that point. "Um… uh…"

Suddenly Neku was up on his feet and right in front of Joshua. Joshua couldn't even blink before Neku's mouth collided with his own, _again_. He very nearly dropped his phone, but Neku caught it easily.

Moving back, Neku quipped: "Shouldn't you be calling Mr. H?"

"Um… y-yeah… I should, shouldn't I?" Joshua barely got out, accepting his phone and managing to dial, somehow.

As the day progressed, things began to revert back to normal, and Joshua was starting to think it really was nothing but a dream. But all he had to do was look at his neck and he knew very well that it wasn't.

But what was he supposed to do about it?


End file.
